All Talk
by Dispatch22705
Summary: Non-canon,sex-fluff. When Brennan makes a public comment about Booth's skill in the bedroom, he reminds her that she has no proof, and she can't be as good as SHE said she is, either. This escalates to a challenge neither one can refuse nor wish to.
1. The Challenge

**Hello!**

**So, here's the thing. This story...is very, I don't know. Kind of ridiculous. Frivolous? But sometimes, there is just this scrape along the edge of their characters that makes me want to treat them like this...**

**I'm not explaining it well, except to say that I think they are both cocky as all get out, and when it comes to sex, I think they have a lot to prove, and there is a lot they WANT to prove. I'm not talking about making love (yet), just...skill, knowledge and I don't know...letting actions speak louder than words, I guess.**

**So having said that, I know that this story is non-canon, very fluffy, and sometimes that leads to the characters being OOC, or cliche to the point of OOC, which doesn't always make sense...except that it makes sense to me. Hahaha! it's early, I can't explain it.**

**But i just want, once and for all, for Booth and Brennan to be on the same page, sex wise, and to just let the other one have it. And so far, 98 episodes into this series, well...we're not there yet. And I'm just tired of waiting. So I'll write my own. If that's your kind of deal, read on. If not, I won't be too offended. I know some people don't like that kind of story.**

**Anyways....**

**--b&b--**

"Yessss…" Booth grinned and clapped his hands together then punched Hodgins playfully on the arm. "Squint Squad getting results! That is what I am talking _about_!"

Hodgins smiled and Angela nodded, sharing a smile with Brennan, who tipped her head to the side in acknowledgment.

"It is incredibly satisfying to solve a murder, I must admit." She peeled off her white gloves and tossed them into the trash can in the corner of the lab platform. "There are few things more satisfying."

"Oh…" Angela shook her head with a saucy grin. "It is satisfying alright, but…I can think of more than a few things that are really, _really_ satisfying."

Hodgins and Booth smirked, but Brennan frowned.

"I don't understand the significance."

Hodgins shook his head, and Booth leaned toward Brennan, flicking his finger against her shoulder. "She means…you know…"

"Sex" Hodgins clarified. "She means sex."

"Oh…" Brennan looked around the table. "I see. Yes, sex can be very satisfying, when with the right partner, of course."

"Did you say _partner_?" Angela leaned closer, her eyes sparkling."As in…the _right_ partner?"

Brennan's eyebrows lifted. "Do you need a hearing aid, Angela? I was speaking at a normal volume."

"No, Bones…" Booth groaned and pressed his hands to the lab table. "She means…you know…"

"Sex with Booth," Hodgins once again stepped in, shaking his head at the FBI agent. "She means _your_ partner," he clarified, pointing toward Booth.

"Oh." Brennan nodded. "That makes sense. Although, I could never say that sex with Booth is satisfying."

"Ah!" Angela choked. "Whoa" Hodgins laughed at the same time, his eyes moving from Brennan to Booth with lightning speed. "Busted, dude."

"Oh, my…goodness," Angela gasped, clasping her hands together near her chin.

Booth's hands settled against his lean hips and his eyes never left Brennan's. "What Bones here means is that she and I haven't _had_ sex, so she has no idea just how satisfying I can be."

"Allegedly," Brennan shrugged a shoulder. "And I'm surprised you're even discussing it, Booth. Normally you're entirely closed up about it."

When Booth pressed his tongue to the inside of his mouth and stood up straighter, Brennan crossed her arms over her chest, not intimidated at all.

"And…who's to say you're as good as you say you are, Bones?" he challenged.

Their eyes were locked with one another's and Angela sighed, clutching Hodgins' arm. "This is the best day of my life," she murmured.

**--b&b--**

Booth's heart pounded in his chest and his pulse pounded in his ears as the words tumbled from his lips. Five years of careful lock and key, only a few slip ups, but nothing like this…and now…

But there was just something in the straight line of her jaw, something in the determined smugness in her eyes that made him want to fight her on this, to show her once and for all that he wasn't a prude.

"Interesting" Hodgins was laughing behind him, the little dirt twerp.  
"This is like a sex duel."

Angela's gasp could be heard for miles, but Booth never looked away from his partner's eyes.

**--b&b--**

Temperance Brennan loved sex. _Loved it_. And it had been a long time since she'd had any. Not just a long time since she'd had good sex, but _any_.

And all the yoga, deep breathing, mental exercises, work or aromatherapy in the world could do was present a shadow of the stress relief provided by the feeling of exploding in release.

She was stressed, she was aroused, she was going on almost two years of celibacy. And she was tired of it.

Tired of not being able to talk about it. Tired of his perfectly trim waistline complimenting his perfect shoulders. Tired of his charming smile contrasting against his rough palms. Tired of feeling only her smooth hands against herself.

**--b&b—**

Booth knew he should look away, walk away, move away, something…_away_. He cupped his chin in his hand and rubbed, pretending to consider. "A sex duel" he murmured. "Huh."

And damn if her eyes didn't spark at that. Well hell, he knew he needed to nip this right in the damn bud, but he wasn't about to back down. At least, not yet. Later, they'd talk, and they'd rationally agree that it was a crazy idea.

"A duel?" she arched one eyebrow. "Like a fight to the death?"

The zing of a key card cut through their concentration as Cam walked up the platform. "What kind of death?" she asked, assuming it at least related to the current skeleton lying on the forensics table.

"_Le Petit Mort_" Hodgins explained with a laugh, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Between le _partners_," Angela added, and Cam inhaled deeply.

"And I'm le leaving," she turned on her heel and tried to walk off of the platform.

"Don't bother," Brennan interrupted smoothly. "I was just on my way to my office."

Booth gave the single nod to Hodgins and Angela as he followed her, like he had many, many times.

Once they were inside his office, he figured they'd talk it all out.

But once they were inside, she closed her door and then leaned against it, her eyes wide with expectation.

"Bones," he warned, reaching up on instinct to loosen the knot of his tie. He tugged and twisted his neck, watching her fingers flutter at her sides. "Stop looking at me like that."

"I'm not looking at you in any way," she denied.

"Yeah, right" he argued. "You're looking at me like you're actually considering that damn sex duel."

Her silence was an answer, and Booth found that he liked her answer, despite all of the rules he'd set up for himself.

Wondering if those had all been wrong, and this was right, he took a step forward.

"You serious, Bones? Are you damn serious?" he warned again. "Because if you want this, I'm in. But I'm all in."

Brennan pushed off from her door, standing right in front of him. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

His jaw worked and his tongue scraped along the edges of his teeth. "One night."

"Each" she rebutted. "To prove once and for all."

"Who's better."

"In bed"

His hands twitched at her two final words, but he didn't back down. And she sure as hell wasn't backing down.

**--b&b--**

**See you at 8 AM EST with "Blue", a surprisingly sweet, but somewhat intense one shot in which Brennan realizes a few things about herself. With Booth's help, of course.**


	2. The Terms

**Oh! Well, bridal shower duties are over, and I'm back. Thanks for your patience! I know I'm like three posts behind, so I'll be working quickly to get us right back up to speed.**

**--b&b--**

Brennan felt her body begin to warm up. She was sure it was her imagination, but it seemed as if Booth's eyes were just a bit darker. She'd seen that look on him before, and now began to wonder if that meant he'd been more sexually active than she'd thought. Just as she was about to open her mouth to suggest that there was no need to wait, there was a knock on her office door.

"Come in," she called, and Angela walked in, her eyes wide.

"Okay, you two," she began. "Look…I know you're going to be all Mr. Private Pants or whatever," she pointed at Booth. "But I think it's important that you set some terms, and…" she nodded graciously. "I am willing to help with that."

Booth's eyes narrowed on her. "What happens between Bones and I, in or out of the bedroom…that's our business."

"I agree with Booth, Angela."

Booth nodded slowly. "Good."

"Yes," Angela continued, as if neither one had spoken. "Like for example, whose bed? Will you use protection? Are handcuffs permissible?"

"Okay…" Booth groaned and pointed to the door. "Get out. Bones and I, we can figure this out. On our own!"

"We already agreed that we'll each get one night, Ange." Brennan walked to her desk.

Angela fanned herself. "Oh, this is so…mmmm…" She grinned. "So, who is going first?"

Booth and Brennan looked at one another, each waiting for the other to answer. "Booth?" Brennan asked. "What do you think?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "Ladies choice. Up to you, Bones."

Angela looked between them, incredulous that they couldn't decide, even on that. "Oh hell, why don't you just flip a coin?"

Booth and Brennan eyed each other again and then nodded.

"Fine."

"Fine"

Brennan walked to stand closer to Booth and Angela pulled a penny out of her pocket.

"Wanna be heads or tails, Bones?" Booth asked her.

Angela leaned over her shoulder. "Tell him you'll do heads AND tails with him."

"Ange!" Brennan hissed, her eyes going wide. But then she turned to Booth with a slight smirk. "Heads."

His own lips curved up, but he said nothing, just motioned for Angela to flip the coin.

"Heads it is." Angela picked it up, looking to Brennan.

She considered for a moment and then nodded once. "I want you to go first, Booth."

"Ah," he grinned. "So you know what you're up against."

"I know what you'll be up against," Angela murmured. " Over six feet of muscle and those hands, and... he's right in front of you!"

"Angela!" Brennan turned to her and made a face before schooling her features. "Thank you for your assistance, Angela. However, I believe Booth and I can work out everything else on our own."

Angela's eyes narrowed and she looked between Booth and Brennan before backing out of the office. "I want details."

Neither one answered her, but just waited until she was gone and the door was closed to look at each other.

"So…" Brennan nodded, feeling slightly unsure.

Booth ran his tongue against his teeth. "How about Saturday night? I'm free."

"I also," Brennan cleared her throat. "I'm also available."

They searched one another's eyes, really trying to make sure this was actually happening.

"So…Saturday night" Brennan nodded. " And then Sunday night at my apartment. Can you think of any more terms?"

Booth stood up a little bit straighter. "Yeah, here's one. You can't tell me what to do. My apartment. My bed. No instructions. You can moan and scream and touch me all you want, but you just can't tell me what to do."

"So," Brennan smirked. "I'm just supposed to lie there, then?"

Booth grinned at her snooty tone. "Well, you'll be busy coming a lot, so…"

With that, he turned and walked out of her office. Brennan blinked a few times before smoothing her hands down her sides. As soon as she reached her office door, she saw Angela staring at her from the lab platform. Not really ready to discuss all of it with her, Brennan calmly closed her office door and moved back to her desk.

--b&b—

Next up in the Colors series is "Brown"


	3. Less Conversation, More Action

**Hey, hey! **

**Thanks to everyone who continues to review this story. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. **

**PS...for those of you following on Twitter, this ISN'T the story where Agent Booth knocks on Temperance's door. I know I said that one would be first, but it will be very soon.**

**If you need a refresher, B&B have challenged themselves to see if each one is really as good at sex as the other claims. First up, Booth proves to Brennan...**

**-b&b-**

_Saturday night_…

Brennan ran a towel over her damp hair as she stood inside her closet and let her index finger skim along the lingerie she had hanging. In her mind played a scene she'd imagined over and over. Lying in the middle of a bed, Booth lowering himself over her, kissing her lightly. One of his knees would settle on the mattress between hers, and very gently, he'd unbutton her shirt or remove her sweater or unzip her dress. She was a creature of habit, she knew that. And sometimes, she had more aggressive fantasies of Booth, but when she imagined how _he_ would want to have sex with her, it always came back to slow and gentle.

A shiver slid up her spine in anticipation. She was certain that Booth would be a generous lover, safe and kind, and Brennan looked forward to feeling sensual. She paused and tried to imagine what combination of silky undergarments would make his eyes turn as dark as they had in her office. She now knew that signaled his own anticipation, and even though this was his night to prove how good he was, she still felt interested in piquing his desire.

Settling on a light champagne colored bra and panty set, she pulled on the lacy form fitting pieces, admiring the way the material was almost the same color as her skin. The earlier heat in the day made it sensible to pull down a sleeveless wrapdress, and she ran a comb through her hair before applying lip gloss and pulling on a pair of sandals. Satisfied that her outward apparel was somewhat deceiving of the sexy lingerie beneath, she let a smile cross her lips as she smoothed out a nonexistent wrinkle on her dress.

_**-b&b-**_

Booth stood under the pounding spray of his shower, face first, letting the water hit against his skin. It was almost painful, which meant it felt freaking fantastic. He'd gone for a run, his feet pounding the pavement in a low easy stride. It was almost as if his body knew it was about to have sex. All day, he'd felt that slight push against the base of his spine, the tingle of anticipation of soon being able to slide between the warm willing thighs of a woman, feel her hands scrape up his back. _Not just any woman…_

"Ah…" he moaned, twisting his neck under the spray of his shower, trying not to get a hard on.

But the more he thought about it, the more it seemed like a good idea.

It had been a long time since he'd had sex, and tonight was all about having something to prove.

His hand wrapped tentatively around his hardening cock and began to tug.

For the first time, he almost felt like he was cheating on Bones…taking a little something away from her. But he also knew that in order to give her what he wanted tonight…he had to be ready.

And if that meant taking the edge off, he realized, moving his hand a bit faster in time to the rhythm that had been pulsing through him since they'd started this bet, well…that was how it had to be. And as he came in his own hand, his lips curved up for the first time.

_Get ready, Bones_.

_**-b&b-**_

Brennan's thighs tightened further in anticipation with every turn she made until she parked outside of Booth's apartment. His neighbors wouldn't be surprised to see her car there, and she felt a tiny thrill of having a secret reason for being there. She stepped out of her car as calmly as she could, smoothing her hands down the skirt of her dress as she made her way inside Booth's apartment building. Brennan used the hand railing as she climbed the steps and the firm wood felt cool to her touch, a contrast to the heat racing through her arms to the center of her palms.

And then she was outside Booth's apartment. His door looked the same as any other night she'd been there, and she smiled to herself, feeling confident and excited.

With one hand, she knocked on the door, three times.

"It's open!" she heard from inside, and a frown crossed her lips.

She'd only heard him say that once before…

Her thoughts were jumbled as she turned the knob and let herself in, facing his door as she closed and locked it, figuring he would appreciate her conscientious attention to safety. But when she turned around, she found herself pinned to the door…flush between the hard cool surface against her back, and hard, warm shirtless Booth in front of her.

She blinked and processed his hand resting against the door near her head. Her eyes traveled over his chest to his stomach then to the low slung waistband of his sweatpants. His entire body was casual, his hair wet and slicked back as if he'd just gotten out of the shower. His feet were bare, and he was standing so close. _So. Close._

_**-b&b-**_

Booth bit back a smile at the slightly annoyed look in her eyes. He'd wondered if she'd get riled by his 'it's open' comment, and it looked like she had. Excellent. And now she was processing. He could practically see her mind moving.

"What are you doing, Booth?" she asked, her chin lifting just a tiny bit, but enough to make him lick his lips and want to kiss her. Well, hell…

He pressed his lips to the exact spot her neck hit her shoulder. "I'm saying hello, Bones," he murmured, smiling at her stiffened back. Ah, so she expected him to just make love to her, hmmm? Well, he knew better than that. He had a feeling she already figured he was good at that. No, he had to prove to her that he could _screw_.

His hands cupped her bottom and he stepped in between her thighs. "Come on," he chided, his eyes droopy and his lips curved up. "I'm sure lots of guys haven't been able to wait long enough to hardly let you through the door."

"No…" she swallowed, and her cheeks flushed in confusion and arousal. "No, that has never happened. I prefer sex in a bed."

"Ah…" Booth grinned, baring his teeth like a predator before he leaned even closer. It was a damn good thing he'd come in his shower, because she smelled freaking amazing, and she felt even better. Having her in his arms was better than any of his dreams. "Well, I'd say that means you've dated some real idiots, Bones," he murmured, leaning down so his lips were a millimeter away from hers.

"No," she murmured in response, her eyes pinned to his mouth. "I've dated geniuses."

His hands hitched her up just a bit more, and he leaned even closer, feeling the sweet inner spread of her thighs welcome him. Mother of mercy, she was warm. "If those guys have never wanted you so badly that they had to have you against a door…" his words trailed off as he caught her lips in his, his tongue sweeping with confidence over hers, his mouth absorbing her gasps as his hands clenched against her rotating hips. He pulled away, pleased that her eyes were glassy and slightly confused. "Then _they_ are _idiots_."

He kissed her again and smiled against her lips. "Admit it, Bones, you knew this was going to happen," he teased in an accusing murmur.

"No…" she shook her head, her long hair teasing against his chest as he looked at her. "No, I didn't."

Booth just grinned and let his hands slide under the hem of her dress. "Then why are you wearing a skirt?"

His palms cupped her ass, now nothing between them but the silk of her underwear. Booth groaned and rocked forward, his control taking a minor hit. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time," he confessed, trying to regain control by pressing sucking kisses along her sweet line of her jaw. "I wanted to hold you like this against my desk and kiss you."

He captured her mouth with his. His hands held onto her with a tight grip while his tongue slid in and out of her mouth in a lazy rhythm designed to make her desperate for his penis to do the same below.

Brennan felt nothing but _pressure_, and while she'd known she might be quick to orgasm after months of only her own hand for pleasure, she never would have expected Booth to pin her to his door and kiss her until she came. Her entire body was warm, centered most acutely between her thighs where she felt how _solid_ Booth was. Hips, thighs, penis…solid, male, and so, so close. Her hands finally moved from her sides and she ran her palms down his firm chest. The feel of him under her hands turned her on just as much as the feel of his slight thrusts between her thighs.

Her eyes fluttered, but she tried to stay focused to catalogue everything about Booth, all of his contradictions.

Soft lips, hard cock. Rough palms, smooth chest. Low murmurs in her ear, high intensity in his gaze.

Soft, hard, rough, smooth, low, high…"Booth!" she gasped, her head thunking against his door as she came low in her belly, a fire spreading slowly throughout her limbs.

_**-b&b-**_

Booth kept his hips steady, working toward her and away, and he kept her up in his hands, his eyes on her face. He recognized the moment she realized she'd just had an orgasm. A 'standing up, fully clothed orgasm from her partner' orgasm.

Her cheeks flushed, and she didn't quite meet his eyes, but her chin lifted once again, and he smirked. Okay…if she wanted to pretend she hadn't just come apart in his arms, that was fine with him. He had all night to prove it to her. That she was a lady was no surprise to him; he'd known that from the damn minute he'd laid eyes on her.

But underneath her cool exterior, he knew there was fire. For years, he'd been taunted with the idea that other men got to know that part of her. And he'd be damned if he let her out of his apartment before she screamed his name and came harder than she ever had.

Feeling confident, he hitched his hands tighter to her bottom and lifted, wrapping his arms around her legs and turning.

"Booth," she placed tentative hands on his shoulders. "What are you doing."

He dropped her enough so they were eye level, her toes only inches from the floor. "Taking you to bed, Bones. What did you think was going to happen?"

She looked around and then back to him, measuring him with her eyes. Booth felt a moment of insecurity, hoping he didn't disappoint her.

She didn't say anything else, but lifted one eyebrow as he used the back of his foot to open his bedroom door.

"Are you always this casual with your sex dates?" she asked, arching both eyebrows when he settled her in the center of his bed and followed her down, moving on top of her.

Booth chuckled, and she felt it from his stomach to hers. "I don't have sex dates, Bones. You're my first one."

"I find that hard to believe…" her lips were curved in a satisfied smile, even as her fingers hesitantly began to trace a pattern over Booth's back.

He shivered slightly and rocked back to his hands and knees before reaching for the tie at the side of her dress. He loosened the fabric and smoothed it away from her body, leaving her open to his gaze, and…

"Holy smokes, Bones…"

Her pale skin was like captured moonlight, her slightly darker bra and panties like liquid gorgeous.

He _had_ to kiss her.

Desperate to keep her on edge, to make her see that his desperation centered on her, he looked into her eyes as he kissed her lips, skimming his fingers over her warm skin. She shifted beneath him, and he flowed with her until they found the position that made their arms and legs feel like extensions from one being. His hand settled against her thigh and she arched against him, moaning into his mouth when his fingers slipped under the waistband of her panties. Crossing two of his fingers, he slid them into her, keeping his eyes on her face, unable to prevent the smile that slid over his lips at the amazed look on her face. Hell, she was _wet._

"What is that?" she gasped, and then looked down when he pulled his fingers out to show her.

Brennan laid back against the pillow. "You're very creative," she complimented, spreading her legs just a bit further, closing her eyes as Booth let his fingers enter her again. It was an incredible combination of fingertips and knuckles and when he twisted and rotated his fingers inside of her, she grasped at the sheets, feeling another orgasm move close to the forefront.

Her eyes flew open at the thought and she hissed when she saw the satisfied look on Booth's face. He was resting comfortably on his side, propped on one elbow, perfectly calm as his fingers made her delirious. Underneath his calm was a cocky assurance she found highly annoying. But it was impossible to deny his touch was insistently bringing her closer and closer to release. This one was different from the first, with the calloused pads of his fingers rubbing her from the inside. And flat on her back, Brennan felt as if the room was moving in circles.

"Do you feel my fingers, Bones?" he murmured, and never changed position from his side. It annoyed her that he appeared so calm, but her own desire formed shackles around any part of her that wanted to stop him on principle. "It's going to feel even better when it's my cock. Buried so deep inside of you. Just like this, but…longer, harder, faster…" he taunted, slowing his fingers down and pulling them out until he was massaging just at the inside of her opening. Her eyes strayed down to where he touched her and she sucked in a sharp breath at the image of his hand inside her panties. The whorls of lace almost blended with his skin and when she looked back at his face, it was to see he'd moved a lot closer.

"Hey, Bones," he was smiling, and her eyes grew unfocused at his nearness. She swallowed, knowing in her mind that her body was quickly giving in again but incapable of stopping it. Her hips began to rock against his hand, silently begging for more. She could read his interpretation of that as a victory in the way his eyes smiled.

"Damn it," she gasped as her core contracted on his fingers. His eyes darkened to near coals and in reply, he shoved his fingers into her…so deep, as deep as they would go, letting her come all over his hand.

Brennan's lips softened and she leaned in for a kiss. But she cried out when Booth yanked down her panties and thrust his cock into her.  
"AH!" she cried out at his perfect position. "Booth!" she clenched his ass in her hands and arched up, hard.

Just like he'd promised, he was long and hard, and fast. He plumbed into her depths, and with her panties around her thighs she couldn't wrap her legs around him. Her thighs were pinned beneath his and she watched as he rose above her, keeping his weight up on his hands. Her eyes moved down his body, noticing that his sweatpants were just below his hips. She traced his hip bones, memorizing as much as she could. And then all of a sudden, he was pulling out of her. Brennan watched the slick slide of his hard penis as it moved out of her body. She'd never seen anything as erotic as his dark length glistening with her arousal for him.

"Booth…" his name was a question on her lips. "What?" she asked as he reared back on his knees and pulled his pants back up over his waist.

He chuckled at her and then pulled her panties all the way down her legs. "Just giving you a little sneak preview, Bones. Just making you aware of what you have to look forward to."

Brennan felt empty and sleepy and aroused. "You're being somewhat of a bastard, Booth."

He laughed again, moving up between her legs and spreading them wide. He bit the skin on her inner thigh and licked it before moving up her body to meet her eyes. His waist pinned hers to his mattress and before she knew it, he'd grabbed both of her hands in his and lifted them over their heads. "What did you expect, Bones?" he taunted. "That I was going to kiss you in the dark? That I'd be satisfied with some perfunctory screw? That I wouldn't make you come all night long?"

Brennan wanted…

She wanted a lot of things. She wanted to kick him off of her and tell him to fuck off. She wanted him to rip off her bra and suck her nipples into his taunting mouth. She wanted his cock back inside of her. She wanted to kiss that smirk off his face. She wanted to flip him over and torture him.

"Tomorrow night," she warned. "Tomorrow night, I'm going to rock your planet."

He laughed and the low sound of it against her lips infuriated her. "Fuck me, Booth," she demanded, gripping his hair in her hand.

"Ah, no. Ah ah ah," he chided. "Remember the rules. You can't tell me what to do. This is my show, Bones."

Her jaw clenched and she narrowed her eyes at him. He only seemed to smile wider as he sat back and let the tip of one finger slick around her clit once, twice and then a third time before he brought his finger up to his lips, keeping his eyes locked with hers as he licked it clean.

"Now where were we," he asked, and Brennan sensed it was rhetorical as he fell back over her, pinning his mouth to hers. She felt him from chest to knees and with her underwear off, she could wrap her legs around his waist. Squeezing her inner thigh muscles meant pulling some of the material from his sweatpants close to her core and when Booth ground down onto her in response, she felt the fabric grow damp from her body.

"Mmmmm…" she tried another tactic. "Don't you want to get inside me?" Pressing one foot on the mattress, she bent her knee and rubbed her thigh against his hip, trying to entice him to thrust into her again. Brennan had a feeling that if she could get Booth to break, she'd still be able to maintain some control. But if he had his way, she'd likely… "Oh,"

Thoughts spread when his index fingers traced over the soft swells of her breasts.

Brennan felt her throat go dry when Booth placed soft kisses along her neck and shoulders. His tongue traced her bra strap and the only remaining piece of clothing on her body felt confining.

"This for me, Bones?" his teeth scraped along the lace and silk. "You put this on to make me hot for you? Hmmm?"

His mouth hovered over her breasts, not touching, just warm breath that tempted her with the promise of heat in a deep suction. She bit her lips to keep from begging him.

Her hips writhed beneath his and she felt herself getting wetter and warmer.

Booth nuzzled her skin and then kissed lines down her arms from her shoulders to her wrists and back up. Brennan's nipples tightened in jealously, and she arched up. "Please," escaped before she could stop it.

Booth reared back and stared at her. "Please…what, Bones?"

Her nostrils flared in anger and annoyance. But more than that, she just wanted release. Again. And again. And then a thought crossed her mind and she was able to smile a bit. "I thought I wasn't allowed to tell you what to do."

Booth grinned, his teeth flashing white and predatory. "Then I guess I'll just have to figure it out myself." He moved to the side of her and ran a hand from her neck down to her quim, rubbing the heel of his hand at the base of her sex. Just a few small rotations that made her seep all over his palm.

"Damn it, Booth." Brennan hissed.

"Ah," he shook his head and pressed his other finger against her lips. "Bones, I'm going to make you feel better than you've ever felt. So why not just accept it? I guarantee you'll enjoy it a lot more."

She stared him down, desperate for him to keep his promise but not interested in making him feel any cockier. But when his index and middle fingers began to rub against her clit as his palm continued its work, she didn't fight him.

"Good choice, Bones," he complimented her and kissed her lips where his finger had been. He trailed his other hand up her body, leaving a damp trail against her own belly. Then both of his hands were on her sides, cupping against her bra, not touching her breasts. He gently rubbed the fabric, making the rough lace torment her sensitive nipples.

"How about we take this off of you, Bones?" he bent down and used his teeth against the small bow in the center of her bra. With his hands, he lifted her and unfastened the small hooks. One, then the other. Then his warm palms were on her back, lifting her to a sitting position. He was slightly below her and when he pulled her bra away, her breasts fell toward his face. Immediately he sucked one perfect underside into his lips, letting the roundness of it fill his mouth. Brennan fell back onto the bed in response, her arms lifting over her head in invitation.

Booth accepted, crossing one leg over her waist until he completely straddled her. He shoved at his sweatpants and used his feet to kick them off, leaving him as naked as she was. Brennan stared at the way the head of his cock extended toward her, and her lips parted. Booth groaned and she watched a drop of fluid bead at his tip.

"Enough messing around, Booth," she hissed, rubbing her feet against his calves.

"Not yet, Bones," he insisted, rubbing his cheek against her chest. One of her nipples tightened against the side of his mouth and he pulled it in between his lips.

"AH!" Brennan brought her hands down to tangle in his hair and she arched, spreading her thighs wider, practically begging him with her soaked sex to get inside of her. "More."

"Mmmmmhmmmmm," Booth agreed, smoothing his hands to center against her inner thighs. He ran the length of his cock along her slit, brushing her clit with every stroke of the underside of his shaft as he ran his tongue over each of her nipples.

Beyond desperate, Brennan begged to come, clasping her hands on his ass and arching upward on a particularly slick slide of his penis over her clit. She threw her hips up at him and clenched onto herself, whimpering in both exquisite pleasure and the notion that she felt empty coming without him inside of her.

Her hands fell to her sides and she panted. It felt weird to breathe so hard with Booth's mouth against her chest, but then she only felt air as he moved down the bed and sank his tongue into her wet core.

"Booth!" Brennan cried out, her hips rocking in a circular motion as he thrust inside of her body over and over until she began to shake.

"Come on,Bones," he pleaded. "Another one. Give me another one, baby."

It had been so long since she'd had really good sex, and Booth was so good. But still,…another orgasm so quickly? She closed her eyes and concentrated, at this point completely on board with his treatment. She registered his warm breath and the feel of his chin right below her opening. And his upper lip right above. And then her mind centered on the rasp of his tongue and the way he was sliding it and twisting it. He hit a particularly sensitive spot, and she cried out, rolling to her side in an attempt to escape. But he was right with her and he rolled to his back, pinning her pussy to his face as he rubbed the tip of his tongue inside of her, right where she needed it most.

Brennan pounded her fist on the mattress as she came, cursing Booth and his tongue. And when he flipped her onto her back and finally…finally thrust inside of her, she barely had the strength to open her eyes.

"Got one more for me, Bones?" he said above her, and she did open her eyes to see him. His neck was tight, his chest flushed, his shoulders and arms muscled with tension. "Gonna come all around me?"

His hips began to thrust forward and back. Forward and back. Smooth, straight, thick. Hard. Inside of her.

Brennan had never felt more…_centered_ than she did when Booth was inside of her. Something about his penis in her made her feel more symmetrical, as if her body had found its keystone and her core, thighs and legs centered on him and then moved out on her own. Her mind whirled with thought and sensation and when he gently bit her earlobe and brushed his chest against hers, bringing her nipples to life, she moaned in surprise.

She'd come, hard, already for him. But the feel of him, combined with the way he was panting and calling her name…she was hovering just beneath the surface of an orgasm. And this one promised to be even more shattering.

"Yeah," he grunted, most words gone as he sped up his movements. "You are, aren't you, baby?"

"Shut up," she pleaded. "Shut up and fuck me."

He abandoned his earlier rule and obeyed her, shoving her thighs over his arms and pistoning into her at rocket speed.

"Yes," she arched back. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Booth's mouth fell open and dark slashes of color crossed his high cheekbones. His brow furrowed and his eyes grew dark and desperate. Little noises escaped his lips from the back of his throat, in perfect tandem to the way his penis hit the end of her passage on every thrust.

Brennan's eyes narrowed as her entire body honed in on the pleasure there was to be had on Booth's cock, and she tensed, arching her hips high in the air before calling out his name, keening over and over in response to her orgasm.

"Yes, Bones," Booth fell on her, absorbing her clenching pussy all around his desperate length. He hardened further inside of her before coming, shooting his release so deep into her. It hit her walls and coated them both, just as her pleasured liquid soothed him with warmth.

Brennan had never had sex like that, and she felt her stomach muscles continue to contract as little fluttering trembles of her orgasm skittered between them, pulling him close.

Her hands fell to her sides and she groaned, clenching her fists when Booth pulled back, his newly softened penis like a fast caress against her warm core.

His hand landed on her belly and his lips against the side of her neck before he completely rolled onto his back. She turned to look at him and he was looking at her, a cocky and satisfied smile on his face. He'd fucked her, hard and straightaway good, but still Brennan felt a twinge of annoyance that he was able to think straight, and she considered the fact that she couldn't quite move her legs or back. Or arms. Or any part of her that might help her get up from his bed, pull on her dress and go home for the night.

Of every term they'd discussed, they had neither one brought up what would happen at the end of a night.

As if able to read her mind, Booth rubbed his thumb against her belly before reaching over her to turn off his nightstand lamp. "How about first one to wake up first leaves first."

Brennan watched his back muscles work as he lifted up and pulled the sheet over them. The scent of their intercourse sweetly lingered between them, causing another slight twinge in her belly.

"Acceptable," she finally breathed out, into the dark of Booth's bedroom and under the soft weight of his sheet. "And then you come to my apartment tomorrow night," she added.

"Yep," he breathed, and she spared him a glance, her eyes getting used to his form in the dark. She could make out his face and thought about touching him. But then her eyes drifted shut, her body too exhausted to do anything more than sleep.

_**-b&b-**_

_**Ah, well, i hope i lived up to your Booth expectations on this one! Maybe a little over the top, but then again, that's what this story is all about. So, why not, I say! **_

_**Besides, Brennan is going to get HER chance to retaliate! Woo! **_


	4. Direct Knowledge

**Whattuppp!**

**So, this chapter is a (belated…but not by TOO much) birthday gift to the lovely and talented SleeplessInAtlanta. See, here I was expecting her to give US more FATED for her birthday, but noooo, she had to go and really want the next chappie of this story. I'm starting to think that she was creating fake user names and then using them to comment on this story to get me motivated. Hahaha! Kidding, kidding. I'm not kidding about how lovely she is, though, and if you've not read any of her stories, then stop what you are doing and read them. My faves are "Fated" (duh!) "Silent Surrender" and "G, R and V" from the Fighting Words, and pretty much everything else she's ever written, so you're pretty much good to go. And while you're over there, be sure to comment and give her a happy birthday shout out! As you know, this story is just the sex and nothing but the sex, so…no grand delusions of plot or anything like that! Mmkay?**

-b&b-

He'd _said_ "first one to wake up first leaves first," and Brennan had agreed. But when she woke up, everything was dark. She blinked but otherwise didn't stir. It didn't take her long to realize where she was…or why she was there. Her nipples were tight and deliciously sore from so much stimulation, and they grew even tighter as she remembered the way Booth's lips had wrapped around them when he'd sucked her. She didn't normally sleep in the nude. She preferred to do so but found it too vulnerable at a moment's notice. But now it was a different sort of vulnerability. The kind that occurs when she felt almost dangerously comfortable being safe. In Booth's bed, she felt incredibly sensitive all over and when his breathing changed, she noticed immediately.

He was pressed up against her, one of his arms lazily slung around her waist. She felt his penis stir against her bottom and she wondered if he was awake. If he was, wouldn't he be leaving? She was awake…shouldn't she be keeping that end of the bargain?

If he was awake, but didn't know she was awake, was it necessary for her to act? Or could she just stay as she was?

...

He'd known the moment she'd woken up, and he'd had to force himself not to wrap her up in his arms. And in the time it took for him to concentrate on remaining perfectly still, he realized she hadn't moved. _She wasn't leaving._

Whether she knew he was awake, he wasn't sure. Then again, he knew she was awake, and he was awake…

He let his hand slowly move until he was cupping her breast, and he nearly groaned at her soft skin there. His lips parted and he wanted to taste her body again and again until she pulled on his hair and begged him to kiss her.

Brennan knew Booth was awake and she knew he wanted her. And she wanted him. Technically, it wasn't morning; it was after midnight but still nighttime. And with that thought, she let her legs part and she ran her foot along Booth's calf in invitation. His penis lengthened between her legs and when he slipped inside of her, they both sighed. It was slow, it was lazy, it was so tight and perfect, and it was completely silent.

Neither one spoke as they flowed together toward a soft morning mutual orgasm. Their breathing quickened and then soothed, and Booth chanced a kiss on Brennan's back. She responded by skimming her fingers against his bare arm. And they fell back to sleep.

And when Booth opened his again, the sun was shining, and she was gone.

**-b&b-**

"So…" Angela dipped her waffle in syrup. "How was it?"

Brennan's eyebrows rose. "How was what?"

"Very funny. Fess up now, Bren. How is Booth in bed? Was he good? Come on," she nearly wheedled. "You know I could never sleep with him. You're my only chance to find out."

"You could ask Cam," Brennan offered, taking a sip of her coffee. After leaving Booth's, she'd gone home for a long shower before meeting Angela for brunch.

"Cam?" Angela shook her head. "Cam is not my best friend. I _like_ Cam, but…" her face scrunched. "Are you going to make me beg?"

Brennan chuckled but answered factually. "Booth would be annoyed if I were to kiss and tell."

"So…you're saying you _kissed_ him?" Angela tried a new angle, but Brennan caught on fast and didn't say anything else.

Angela narrowed her eyes and tapped her foot beneath the table. "At least tell me if it was good. Or better than good. Or the best you've ever had_, oh, please_…just tell me."

A soft and gently smug smile crossed Brennan's lips as she took a bite of her fruit. "It was."

"I just need to know if-," Angela continued to beg and then she froze. "Oh wait. Wait…so it _was_ good? Or better than good? Or the best?"

Brennan just laughed, and Angela smiled too.

"It was quite incredible," Brennan acknowledged. "And surprisingly…sexy."

Angela's eyebrow lifted. "_Surprisingly_ sexy? You don't think Booth is sexy?"

"No," Brennan was quick to reply. "Of course I do. I just meant that he usually says that he values emotional connection over sexual satisfaction…" her words trailed off as she remembered the way he'd made her come against his door. The way he'd buried his face between her legs and forced orgasm after orgasm from her body. She'd expected him to make love to her with sweet words and soft touches, but he'd been fierce and cocky, and sexy, and…

"Well, the point is now you have to know what you're going to do to him." Angela interrupted her thoughts. "Do you know? Do you need help?"

"Ange!" Brennan gasped, her eyes wide and incredulous.

"I don't mean _in the bedroom_, I just meant…you know, do you need ideas?"

Brennan looked out the diner window and watched a few pedestrians and cars go by. Angela watched her and had to smile when she calmly answered.

"I have ideas…"

** -b&b-**

**Later that evening…**

Booth's shoulders felt tight in his leather jacket as he took the stairs—two at a time. He was too antsy for the elevator, and he'd been anxious all day. He'd gone for a run, he'd lifted weights, he'd done sit ups in his living room, he'd balanced his checkbook, he'd picked up his dry cleaning, and he'd still been kinda bored, checking the clock more times than he wanted to admit. He just wanted…to see her.

The small envelope perched on her doorknob caught his eye, and he lifted it, noticing his name scrawled over the sealed edge. After using one finger to open it, he pulled out a small scrap of paper and a blindfold. "Oh, hell no…" he murmured, opening up the folded note.

"My apartment; my rules. You can't tell me what to do…"

She'd repeated his single rule, and damn if he didn't get a little hard, just seeing her pretty handwriting. He fingered the black fabric, letting the silk slip between his fingertips. Pulling in a deep breath, he shoved the note and envelope in his jacket pocket. Then with one hand, he knocked on the door, and with his other hand, he put on the blindfold.

...

Brennan heard the knock and she moved quickly to her door. She peered through the peephole and shivered when she saw Booth standing there. He was wearing the blindfold, and with the black leather jacket to match, he looked ridiculously good. She opened the door and cleared her throat. "Hello Booth, come in."

Booth took one step and then another. He felt foolish, but at least he could step inside her apartment. "Hey, Bones," he tried to play it cool, but it was completely dark. Dark and warm. Or maybe it just felt warmer. He knew she was watching him—he could somehow feel it. And he smelled candles burning. He didn't know what scent, but it smelled…seductive. Damn…

He heard a whoosh of silk and then he felt her take his hand. And then he felt…skin. _Hot_ damn.

"Bones," he whispered, as she used his hand to cup her bare hip. The memory of her gorgeous skin flickered in his mind. She'd been wanton and wet in his bed, and he'd kissed every inch of her. Pale and panting, pretty and perfect. And now she was literally beneath his fingertips, but he was totally at her mercy. She skimmed his fingers between her thighs over to her other leg, and his palm started to itch to touch her more. He wanted to run his hands all over her body, and he had to settle for whatever she wanted him to touch. His knuckles brushed against her belly and then he was cupping her breast. He heard and felt her inhale sharply and he knew she was just as affected as he was. Damn, they fit together _in every way_.

Brennan's plans for seduction got tangled in her mind at the feel of Booth's hand against her skin. She'd meant to tease him and torture him and talk to him, but the only words that came to mind were "more" and "yes, please…more". But she needed to stay in control, no matter how much she wanted to just…hug him.

She wanted to soothe his anxiety, to caress his shoulders and back until he relaxed. And she wanted to be skin to skin with him, feeling every inch of him against every inch of her. But she wasn't here to hug him. She was here to make him wild with desire. Purpose resolved, she lifted his other hand and placed kisses in the center of each of his palms. Then she used his hands to cup her own hips, pressing on his wrists to make sure he knew to keep his hands exactly there. His weight shifted from one foot to the other, but he didn't move his hands. And he didn't step away. _He wanted this._

A thrill coursed through her and she relished the gasp he gave when she placed her hands on his chest. His leather jacket was cool to the touch and she knew it covered hard heated skin. The zipper was undone, revealing his black shirt. Brennan leaned forward and let her nipples brush against him as she pressed her lips to the skin of his neck in a featherlight caress. His fingers tightened on her hips, and his neck arched back, revealing more to her teasing lips. With her fingers, she unbuttoned his shirt from top to bottom and then smoothed aside the fabric, setting her sights on the smooth expanse of his chest. She was completely naked, and she wrapped her arms around his waist beneath his shirt and jacket. It pressed her breasts to his chest and her mound to his jean covered erection. Both of them moaned and Brennan began to rub against him. Not enough for orgasm, but just enough to heighten that tension to unbearable levels.

Booth's mind felt hazy, and his lack of sight was proving to rachet up all of his other senses. He still had his hands on her curvy hips, the flesh of her perfect ass just millimeters from his fingers. She was torturing him, and he knew he could clasp her tighter and back her up to the nearest wall, shove down his pants and bury himself in her tight wet heat. Her nipples were incredibly hard against his chest, her breathing was labored in his ear, and he felt warmth radiating from between her legs. She was ready, and he was ready for her.

But he also wanted this…

He wanted her to make him crazy. Or so he thought until she took his hand in hers once again. Then he felt the lick of her tongue on his fingers before she sucked them in her mouth.  
"Fuck, Bones," he groaned, and damn if he didn't feel her smile around his fingers. And he wanted more. He wanted that smile around his pounding dick. The image flashed in his brain like the blindfold was some sort of big movie screen, and he groaned again, not realizing she'd pulled his fingers from her mouth. And then it was even hotter. And wetter. It took all of his strength to remain standing when she buried two of his fingers deep in her pussy. "Bones…_fuck_," he repeated. His other hand automatically cupped her ass, and he buried his face in her neck. Immediately, she stepped back until he was alone, standing and desperate. Without her skin beneath his hands, he felt vulnerable. "Bones…"

All of a sudden, he felt her lips along the back of his neck. "You can only touch me if I say so, Booth," her low command caused his hair to stand on end in delicious torment. Her fingers grabbed at his jacket and shirt and with one yank, she pulled them both down to his elbows. Booth rolled his shoulders back and relaxed his arms and hands. "And only if I let you," she moved her lips against his spine. "Is that understood?"

Any pretense he had of backing her up anywhere fled, and he stood perfectly still, giving in to her demands. "Understood," he answered, pleased when his voice sounded relatively normal.

"Good," she replied and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her breasts to his back and her hands to his cock through his pants. "I promise I'll make it worth your while." Her fingers were deft and sure against the button of his jeans, and the zipper was no obstacle either. His pants fell to his knees, and she shoved his boxers to his hips until his cock flexed forward, the tip pointing almost straight to the ceiling. "But first," she teased, moving back around him and taking his hands in hers again. "I'm going to make it worth my while."

It was ridiculous how excited he got about that. He wanted to touch her almost as much as he wanted her to touch him. He wanted her on him. He wanted to be inside of her. But he also wanted to just touch her. But it was her night; her turn. "Oh, yeah," he gasped when she slipped his thumb inside of her. He heard her—the breathless quality to her voice as she inhaled and exhaled. He felt her, the oh so fucking tight squeeze of her opening. He wanted to taste her—to replace his thumb with his tongue and lick at her until she was all slippery and squirmy. He couldn't see her, but he could smell her. The rich exotic scent of her sex and desire seemed even more erotic. It was only then that he realized he was whispering her name in a soft chant. Her lips skimmed over his chest and she let her other hand reach around and cup his ass as she rode his thumb. Her sighs turned to soft pants as she replaced his thumb with two long fingers, and he felt her drip on him, all the way to his knuckles. "Bones," he rasped out. "Let me…let me touch you. Please, baby. You know it would feel so good…"

She paused and then seemed to sink down even further on his fingers. "Not yet," she breathed. "Keep your other hand at your side."

He did, clenching his fist over and over as her pussy gripped his fingers. His cock was so hard and straining, and when she leaned too close and it brushed against her belly, he hissed. "Bones…" It was a plea and a warning, and he curled the pads of his fingertips ever so slightly against the top of her walls, hoping she wouldn't notice. Or if she did, that she wouldn't complain.

"Ahhhh," she let out a soft cry and arched up on her tiptoes, riding the lengths of his fingers. "Booth. Booth, ohhhhhhhhh," she began rotating her hips in swift circles as she brought his thumb up to worry her clit. "Yesssss…"

"Yeah," he swallowed back a moan when she started to come. He wanted to sink to his knees and lap up all of the moisture now soaking his fingers. But before he could move, she had stepped back, gently pulling his fingers from her body. She lifted his hand to his lips, and he sucked on his own fingers, almost coming from her sweet taste. "Damn, Bones…you taste…so good," he murmured, his lips parting, and his eyes squeezing shut, even behind the blindfold.

Brennan tightened her grasp on Booth's shoulder, watching as his tongue swept over his lips and against his own fingers. The fingers that were coated with her arousal for him, from the orgasm he'd wrenched from her body. Once again, she wanted to press her entire body against his. She wanted to capture his lips with hers and taste herself, with the combination of him on his lips. But she knew if she did that, it would be all over. She'd never be able to resist him if he tried to pick her up and carry her to bed. And she still wanted to play with him more.

**-b&b-**

Booth's stomach clenched with desire as he stood there. Anticipation skittered over every inch of his skin, centering at the base of his penis. "Booth," he heard Brennan say, and his neck tilted just a bit to the side.

"I'm going to blow out these candles, and then I'm going to take you back to my bedroom." She told him, and he sensed the moment she stepped away. Tension tightened his shoulders, and he forced himself to relax. He knew she was telling the truth. She wasn't the type to lie, not even in seduction, but still, he felt stranded and nakedly vulnerable when she wasn't within arm's length. He thought he heard the soft sound of quick whispered breaths, and then he smelled the afterburn of extinguished candles—a mix of cinnamon and ash in their cooling down. Just as he was feeling completely uncomfortable with his position, he felt her fingers tangle in his, and he breathed a deeper sigh of relief than he'd intended to. But if she noticed, she didn't say anything. Instead, she skimmed her fingers down his thighs, her hair brushing over his cock and balls and making him grit his teeth. She tapped on his knee, and he lifted as she peeled off his shoes and socks and jeans and boxers, leaving him completely naked in her living room. She was naked too, but he felt even more exposed without his sense of sight. Then her fingers were in his again, she tugged. And he followed, sensing as his surroundings grew even darker. He imagined them walking together, imagined he could see the long pale expanse of her back as she led the way to her bedroom. Imagined he could see the soft underswells of her breasts as she paused and opened her bedroom door. And when they entered her bedroom, he imagined peeling off the blindfold and lazily making her come all night long. But she had another idea, and he found himself flat on his back, the coolness of her bedspread echoed in the soft breeze over his front. "Booth," she whispered in his ear, and he felt her sleek thighs on either side of his hips. His penis ached for her to press against him and slide her wetness all over him. "I'm going to make you come now," she told him. "Harder than you ever have…"

And when she pulled back and he felt a soft drizzle of oil on his stomach, he groaned in tortured anticipation. "Bones, I…" He arched his hips when she began to smooth the oil over his stomach and chest and shoulders. Her thighs were still on either side of his, gently massaging without any real pressure. "I want to come inside of you. I…please…"

"You will," she promised. "Later. But not first,"

"But…" he flushed and tried not to writhe into her touch. "Bones, I feel like I'm about to combust, and…" he wasn't sure that after he came he'd be able to get up again, no matter how sexy she was. He was already building up to the orgasm of the century, and she hadn't even really touched his cock. Once she did, he wanted to be buried so deep inside of her that he couldn't tell where she started and he ended.

"Don't worry," she promised, but he only groaned more. Her lips rubbed over his nipples, and her teeth followed with soft nips and tugs as she massaged his shoulders. And then she was gone, sliding her hands over his stomach and hips, bypassing his erection for his thighs. She rubbed from the inside out, smoothing his skin and widening his legs. She planted his feet on the mattress and kissed him from ankle to knee and back down again on his other leg. Booth fisted the covers in his hands and arched his hips up in desperation. He felt her lick around his calves and thighs and then she gave one swipe of her tongue between his balls that had him arching off the bed, his cock head starting to drip in desperation. "Bones, Bones…Bones," he warned, gritting his teeth when she pulled one of his balls between her lips with gentle suction. She released him and cupped him in her hands, and then he felt her lips around his toes, sucking hard as her fingers, freshly oiled, massaged him with gentle contrasting care.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he panted in unison with ever suck from her lips. "Bones, come on," he arched up again. "I don't even care any more…just suck me. Suck my cock. Make me come"

He felt her lips pause and then she wasn't touching him at all. He could totally fucking imagine her looking him over, splayed out in her bed, breathing heavily as if he'd already come. He imagined that smile she gave—the one he figured she had no idea turned him inside out every single time. He imagined her using her mouth on him for a few seconds before straddling him and riding him until they both exploded. He imagined a lot, and so it took him by even more surprise when he felt the soft brush of her mouth against his. His lips parted, and his neck lifted from the pillow. He wanted more of her lips, but they were against his chin. And then against the base of his neck. And then the center of his chest. And then just above his belly button—and then just below. A straight line of kisses down the center of his body until she reached his hard length.

Brennan stared at Booth's penis for a moment, and then she opened her lips around the head and tasted him. Just like that. In one moment, she'd gone from never having sucked Booth's cock, and now she was sucking it. And he tasted insanely good, warm and tight, and filling her mouth. She felt his tension, knowing he was close to an orgasm. Opening her mouth, she took him all the way in and let him hit the back of her throat before she pulled off with a tight suction.

"Son of a bitch, Bones." He gasped. "Do that again," he demanded.

It was on the tip of her tongue to remind him that he didn't get to tell her what to do, but as she remembered the way she'd fisted her hands in his hair the night before, pressing his face to her core and cried out, she realized the tip of her tongue was better served another way. Deep throating him again, she sucked even tighter as she pulled off, letting her tongue swirl over his plump head before releasing him with a pop. His hips rocked up, a full three inches from the bed, following her lips despite the fact that he couldn't see her. Brennan looked at his face, noting the way his neck was arched back, the strong cords of his throat tense. His shoulders were pressed against the mattress and his chest was heaving, a smooth sheen covering his dark skin. Between his legs, his penis was proud and desperate at the same time, begging her with seeping pre-cum to swallow him whole again.

Bracing her hands on the bed on either side of his hips, she began to work him down. She inhaled through her nose as she felt the tip of his cock rub against the top of her mouth. And then he was fully inside of her, and she sucked as hard as she could, faintly aware of him shouting out her name in a rumble of dark and sexy curses. A few tears escaped her eyes at the pressure on the back of her throat, but Booth never pushed, and he didn't do anything but beg her for more. She pulled off and took a deep breath, licking up and down his shaft with her soft tongue and swollen lips before sucking on the head of his cock for several long seconds. She felt him harden further and she fisted him at the base, working him in her mouth all the way down to her hand, sucking hard and squeezing him as he came.

Booth knew he was moaning. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if he was whimpering. He'd never felt anything like that. Stars exploded between his eyes and the blindfold, and his hands tensed over his head, as if his visual block rendered him unable to use his hands either. He couldn't register anything but the rise and fall of his stomach and the remaining pulses throughout his body as he came down from his orgasm. He thought he heard movement, but he was unable to do anything but lie there, completely wasted and satisfied. Bones. "Damn…" he panted, shivering at the way she'd completely unraveled him. He had no idea how long he'd been at her apartment—time had stopped the moment he'd put on that blindfold. But he knew he'd be happy to stay there forever. As long as Bones was there, of course.

_Bones._

-**b&b-**

"Bones?" he murmured, hearing the crack in his own voice. He once again felt the brush of her hair against his skin, and then he felt her thumbs near his forehead. They hooked under the blindfold and peeled the fabric away. Booth blinked rapidly, his eyes trying to adjust to the dark room and the way Brennan was staring down at him. His chest heaved with one shuddering inhale, his mouth felt dry, and his ears still felt like they were ringing. "Wow," he breathed. He sounded like a damn virgin after his first blowjob, and he wanted to wince, but didn't have the energy. But it wasn't just the way she'd sucked him dry, it was the way she was looking at him now…wide-eyed and pretty, her hair falling down her shoulder to a soft silk robe, and—

"Are you wearing clothes?" He could have sworn he'd felt her…skin on skin. His fingers flexed with the memory of being buried deep inside of her.

She smiled and nodded, running her fingers up one of his arms to his hand. "I put this on just now," she told him. He barely paid attention until he felt a soft fabric wrap around his wrist. He jerked on instinct and realized his other hand was already tied. A quick blink and ankle twist, and he realized he was tied up. _To her fucking bed._

"Bones," he growled as best he could, and Brennan smiled as she continued her work. Once again, she wanted to rub her entire body against his…to nuzzle his neck and inhale him in. To curl up beside him and beneath him and never leave. He was stretched out beneath her, all long muscles and tan skin and perfect symmetry.

"Relax, Booth," she soothed. "I believe that if you test your restraints, you'll note that they are quite loose and if you chose to break them, you likely could. The question is…" she moved back and studied her handiwork…swaths of scarves colorfully draped over his wrists and ankles. "Do you want to be free?"

She watched as emotions tracked over his face. He didn't say anything, and he didn't move any except to relax his hands on his pillow. Brennan smiled and leaned forward to prop a pillow up behind his neck for more comfort. She felt and heard him gasp and looked down to see him looking down the front of her robe. The gasp told her he liked what he saw, and she realized that while she'd been looking at him since she'd opened her door to him, this was the first glimpse he'd had of her body.

"After wearing the blindfold," she began, moving back once again—this time off the end of the bed. "I assumed you'd prefer some visual stimulation"

Her words were clinical, but Booth couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She was a vision—always. But after having been deprived, his eyes drank in the sight of her. Tall and regal, her face was clean and perfect. Her neck led down to her shoulders, and he memorized the way her deep burgundy robe molded to her body. It tied at the waist, and he could see a shadow between the lapels. Her nipples were tight against the fabric, and her upper thighs were bare. A few inches above her knees, her pale skin gave way to stocking tops, and they went all the way to her feet. Or he assumed they did. From his position, he could only see to just below her knees. Even they were sexy. "You look gorgeous, Bones," he complimented, unable to do anything but tell the absolute truth.

His eyes roamed her body and so he missed the way she flushed at his words. Once again, Brennan had to resist the urge to crawl up the bed and hug him. Instead, she fingered her robe near her neck. She knew that realistically, it could be hours before he was ready for intercourse, but when she saw his penis twitch between his legs, she smiled, hoping it would be much faster than that. His body really was incredible. All muscle and smooth skin and earned scars and history.

It was then that she realized he was looking at her face, waiting for her next move. Their eyes met and held, and Brennan felt warm. Between her thighs, she ached for him. Her palms felt empty, and her lips parted in anticipation. She smoothed her fingers under her robe and let one finger skim around the tip of her breast, not touching her nipple. Booth's lips parted, and his tongue swept out and back in. Brennan's core throbbed in response, and she was tempted to climb up his body and order him to suck every inch of her body. She knew he'd do it too, and gladly. But she wanted more than that. She removed her hand and then ran it down the front of her robe, over her stomach and to the side before turning around and fluffing her hair down her back. She leaned back and ran her fingers through the lengths. She heard Booth groan and the sound skittered over her body, silky and abrasive like the stockings she was wearing. "Does this turn you on?" she asked Booth, tilting her neck to look over one shoulder.

"You know it does," he answered truthfully with no shame. "I've wanted you for a long time."

His honesty caught her off guard, and though it wasn't anything she hadn't suspected, hearing him say it nearly took her breath away. She turned her head again, facing her wall and composing herself before turning back around. She toyed with the sash of her robe before loosening it and letting it slip to the carpet in a swiftly graceful move. She was left in just her stockings and a matching burgundy teddy with straps so flimsy one had already slipped down one shoulder.

The cut was high, exposing all of her thighs, and the cut was low, showing off the inner and lower curves of her breasts. She'd bought it months ago but had never worn it until tonight. Booth's lips pursed in the way she'd come to recognize as his way of thinking about something serious. His jaw tightened, and his eyes roved over her with no restraint. And she stood and let him look his fill. His eyes narrowed in on the center of her thighs, and he licked his lips again. Brennan felt moisture escape her and she felt the cool kiss of her silk teddy, now wet with her own desire. With Booth staring at her, she grew even wetter and knew he could see it. Very slowly, she hooked two fingers in the damp silk and pulled it to the side, widening her stance and showing him a glimpse of her pink pussy. Booth groaned, the sound coming from low in his throat, and Brennan shivered before letting the fabric fall back. She skimmed her fingers up her stomach to her breasts, using the fingers from both hands to gently tug at her nipples while he watched. His fingers clenched, and the movement seemed to work his muscles all the way down his arms to his perfect shoulders. He was getting hard again, his penis growing and thickening.

Brennan turned and widened her stance even more, bending over quickly and pausing for several seconds before rising ever so slowly. She was soaking through her teddy now, and she knew Booth could see it, even with the dark color of the fabric. She bent over again and heard him curse, the word going straight to her clit as it rubbed against the inner seam of her clothes. She thought if she stayed like she was, pressed perfectly against the silk, she might just be able to come. It was like a soft tongue, and she wrapped her arms around her waist and rotated her hips, groaning and standing up fully. She turned and nearly gasped at the look on Booth's face.

Booth's throat felt tight. Hell, his entire body felt tight, but he couldn't look away. It was long slow torture, but it was the most delicate and pleasurable torture he'd ever experienced. "This is…" he gasped out, unable to finish his sentence. There were no words to describe how intimate it felt to be at her mercy and see the soft vulnerability in her face. He wanted to beg her to untie him so he could peel off that teddy and those stockings and lick every inch of her body. He could just imagine the way her skin would taste even silkier than the clothes she wore. Hell, he didn't have to imagine. He'd tasted her the night before. Considering the way she'd tortured him, he was surprised to see her brow furrow just before she loosened the scarves around his feet. "Bones?" he murmured in surprise. "You're untying me?"

"Not completely," She replied, smoothing her hands up his legs as she crawled back up onto the bed. "Just your feet. Because you need to turn onto your stomach now."

One of his eyebrows arched, and he tensed. "I don't see how that's possible." He pulled with one of his arms as if to remind her that she'd tied him up.

"It's possible," she said, and placed one hand on his bare hip. "I calculated correctly, I'm sure,"

Booth's brow furrowed, and he grumbled as he tried to move over to his stomach. And damn if she wasn't right; he had enough slack in the binds to be able to easily press his palms to the bed until he was on his hands and knees. "This is going to be so humiliating," he almost joked as he sensed her slip beside him on the bed. She froze immediately.

"Do you feel humiliated?" Her eyes met his with concern, and he nearly drowned in the blue depths.

"No," he replied instantly, and it was true.

Brennan weighed her next words. "Do you think I would humiliate you?"

Booth swallowed and bit his bottom lip. "No, Bones. I don't think you would."

"That's good," she replied, moving to the side of the bed before she slipped the teddy off of her body in a whoosh of silk. "I would never do that."

Booth didn't have words as he stared at her body, her perfect breasts so close to his face. He saw her thumbs hook in the top hem of her stockings, and he huffed out a breath. "Leave em on."

Her eyes shot to his and she paused before lifting her fingers in acquiescence. And then she moved back to the bed and used her hands and her breasts and her stomach to touch all of him. She moaned as she ran her hands over his back and chest and she kissed his arms. "Your body is amazing," she murmured against his skin. She straddled him from behind, clasping his body with her silk covered legs as she kissed down his spine. She massaged his ass before letting her hands snake around his hips to his cock, now fully hardening in expectation. When he tensed all over, she stopped and in a flurry of skin, she was beneath him. His hands were still flat against the bed, and now they were on either side of her shoulders. He stared down at her in confusion, trying to figure out how she'd done it. With a saucy smile, she slid down the bed, her legs between his knees. Booth followed her movement, his neck falling between his shoulders. "Bones…" he groaned when she licked the underside of his cock. "No, no way…come on…" As amazing as it had been to explode in her mouth, he wanted more. He wanted to be inside of her. All the way inside. She kissed his tip and then smiled, and he groaned again, unable to keep his hips from moving forward a bit. "I mean it…don't…" He pulled in a deep breath. "I want in you, Bones. Put me in you…"

She murmured a moan and then she scooted away from him before turning around and coming back until her feet were nearly pressed against her headboard and her lips were lined up near his penis. "Bones," he growled a harsh command. "Damn it."

From his position, he could either stare at the wall, look down at her spread thighs or look further down to her mouth near his dick. He closed his eyes for a second before looking down. And the sight of her bare folds, framing her pink wetness and slick clit undid him. He grew harder and angry. "I'm serious here, Bones." He clenched his fists and pulled at his restraints. But he couldn't yank too hard for fear of falling on her. He was trapped, completely over her. She was torturing him again. But if she intended to finish him off in her mouth again, he was going to make it clear that wasn't what he wanted. "I wanna fuck you, Bones," he said, noticing the way her thighs clenched at his words. He'd suspected the night before that she'd liked a little dirty talk, and he was prepared to give it to her if it meant getting what he wanted. "I want to slide so deep inside of you and never stop." His throat tightened when one of her hands skimmed over her breasts before sliding down her stomach and between her legs. Damn, she was getting off on his words. "Oh no, you don't, Bones", he hissed. "Do not come…" Son of a bitch! His teeth clenched and he had to force his eyes to stay open when her other hand ghosted over his rigid cock. He could feel her hair tickling his inner thighs and knees and he forced himself to be as still as possible, unable to look anywhere except where her slim and perfect fingers toyed with her little clit. When she sank two fingers inside her body, he cursed, lowering his head and nudging her arm with his forehead. "Stop. Bones…damn it. Why are you doing this?" he tried another tactic, all the while knowing how fucking hot it was to see her get off on the tone of his voice and the words from his lips. "Don't you want to feel me? Deep inside of you? I'll be buried so deep in your pussy, Bones. I promise. Baby, that's mine…" he demanded, watching as she thumbed her clit. He studied how she swept the pad of her thumb up and over herself and filed away the information for later, even as he continued to push her with his words. "That orgasm is for me, and I damn well want to feel it around my cock. Don't you dare come without me…I'm not fucking coming without you this time."

He arched his back and neck, groaning out loud when she lifted high enough to suck his balls into her mouth, one after the other. A drop of pre-cum pearled at the head of his dick and fell to her body, just above her belly button. Another one followed, and they both froze. Brennan sucked in a breath and then lifted her dry fingers. Still using one hand to slowly pump her core, she slicked her fingers in his moisture and carried it down her body. Booth watched as she coated her clit in it and he stared down, mesmerized as she fingered herself and rubbed her clit, now almost cherry red with stimulation. "God damn it, Bones…I want to see you. I want to see you come. You're coming for me, and only me. And don't you fucking forget it. You like your fingers?" he taunted. "Just imagine how it will be when it's my cock. I'll pump you full all night long," he promised, his words scraping the edge of begging. His wrists were on fire, his arms were on fire, his shoulders were on fire, and his penis throbbed with aching. He was dripping all over himself and her, and he saw her tense. "You close? You want my tongue, Bones? You'll have to untie me first. And then I'll bury my face between your legs and lick you clean. I Goddamn promise you, Bones…"

She was moaning at his words, her body writhing beneath his, so close to coming.

"I wanna see you come," he repeated, his words softer, and she paused. Somehow she knew that he meant he wanted to see her face when she came, and she languidly moved until she was on his back, staring up into his eyes. His shoulders were tense, and between her legs, her fingers fluttered lightly over her clit. She wanted to kiss him, but she knew he wanted to see her face, so she remained on her back. She felt protected and voyeuristic, and she blocked out the contradiction in favor of the way he was so focused on her. His angry words were gone, but echoed in his sharp features and eyes like coals.

Booth stared down at the way her hair fanned out over the pillow, and he felt like he was trapped in a dream he'd been having for years. Her, spread out beneath him, smiling and panting and wet beyond his wildest dreams. But he couldn't touch her. His hands were trapped, and he had to just watch as pleasure found a home on her features. Her neck was long and slim, gently reddened with arousal. Her lips were parted, reminding him of the way she'd sucked him to oblivion. Her cheeks were flushed and pretty, and her eyes…

Her eyes were home and the future and everything in between. "Come," he encouraged, and watched the way her eyes grew hooded in languid orgasm. "Keep your eyes open," he insisted. "And come for me…"

She did and he watched the rise and fall of her chest. She ran one bare leg up and over his lifted hips, rocking upward into her own hand, and he groaned her name when he saw her eyes nearly roll back in her head. "Bones," he growled, and she forced her eyes open.

"Booth, Booth, Booth," she chanted, now writhing in earnest as her orgasm splintered her apart. Her breasts bounced and hardened, and he wanted to bury his face in them. He licked his lips and watched her come down from her high.

"Untie me," were the words that finally penetrated through her haze, and Brennan blinked. Her head lolled on the pillow and it still took her a full minute to really comprehend what he was saying. "Damn it, untie me, Bones, or I swear to God, I'll break your fucking bed."

She shivered and turned to her stomach, lifting up to her hands and knees beneath him and causing her back to brush up against Booth's front. Booth groaned and pressed his aching cock to her ass, grinding a bit as she wiggled and spread her legs. She reached and untied one of his binds before removing the other, and then before she knew it, she was flat on her back again, and Booth was buried inside of her to the hilt.

"Fuck," she breathed, surprising them both.

"Again," he demanded in a soft plea. "Again…"

"Fuck," leaned up and nipped his lips with hers. "Fuck _me_," she whispered against his mouth. "Come inside me. Deep. Hard. Now, Booth…" Her arms and legs wrapped around him as he began to piledrive into her. Sure steady strokes that shouldn't have had finesse, but they did. They were perfect together. It didn't take him long; he'd been hovering on the edge of orgasm for what felt like hours. His stomach pressed against hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist and fucked her like he loved her, causing her upper body to bend slightly backward. He chased her nipples with his mouth, sucking on her for the first time that night. She cried out, and he paused.

"Oh, you're getting tight," he noticed. "You got plans to come again?"

Brennan arched her hips, her clit brushing against him with every stroke. "I might…"

He hissed through his teeth and pistoned harder until that god-given moment when he felt her tense and then shudder. He buried his face in her neck and growled low in his throat and came. Long and hard and deep, just like he'd promised, and just like she'd said she wanted. And then he had nothing left. His body ached from the night, and he was crushing her, but he couldn't move. She didn't seem to mind, peppering his chest and shoulders with tiny kisses as her fingers skimmed over his back and thighs. He twitched between her legs and moaned, finally pulling up the strength to put some of his weight on his hands and arms.

So many words pushed around in his brain, but he couldn't even get his lips to move. He stared down at her, mesmerized by the pink in her cheeks and the blue of her eyes. His lips finally parted, and he whispered, "Stay the night…"

Her face softened in the way it did when she thought he was maybe joking. "It's _my_ bed," she answered lethargically, little more than a whisper herself, slight confusion tinging her voice and her fingers spread on his shoulders.

_Oh yeah_…he blinked and thought to be embarrassed but instead only smiled. And then she smiled and he smiled wider. She pressed her hands to his hips and he lazily rolled to his side, tugging her close. She draped one leg over his waist and placed her fingers against his chest, lightly touching him.

And they both fell asleep, neither one mentioning the future or the end of their bet.

**-b&b-**


End file.
